choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Bump Miscellaneous Characters
Baby Bump Chapter 1 'Dean' She is the dean of the business school where Your Character got her master's. She resembles Professor Bhatt from It Lives In The Woods. 'Woman 1' She is one of three women fangirling over Mr. Covington during the commencement speech. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. 'Woman 2' She resembles Kira Howard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Gwen' She resembles Kristin Jones from Nightbound. Her name is revealed to be Gwen. Chapter 2 'Boone' He is the mayor's dog. During your interview, the mayor asks you to convince him to give away his dog in a hypothetical exercise. Even if you convince him, the mayor still doesn't hire you. Chapter 3 'Employee' He greets you when you and Mr. Covington go to eat ice cream. If you successful name the mystery flavor, he is impressed. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists. 'Fawn' A walk in the woods (premium scene) provides you with this cute encounter. 'Deer' The fawn's father, however, isn't nearly as pleased to see you. 'Jake' Jake is one of Elijah's customers who comes to the reopening if you convince Elijah. He resembles Tristao from Passport to Romance. 'Officer (female)' If you manage to invite Officer Keith, she will come along. She resembles the female Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Officer (male)' He will also come along with Officer Keith. He resembles a police officer from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 who is based on Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. 'Stranger 1' Bao brings her along if you successfully convince him. In Chapter 12, she is also a guest at the governor's gala. She resembles the female Eros board member from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Stranger 2' Bao brings him along. He thinks the remodel is impressive work. His character model resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking. Chapter 4 'Customer (male)' He resembles Carlisle Montgomery from Passport to Romance. 'Customer (female)' She resembles Lucilla Nazario from Perfect Match. 'Geoffrey' Mr. Covington's butler who resembles Arthur Woods. Chapter 5 'Attendee/Guest 1' She comments that the standard Plymouth auction rules are obviously the best set of rules. She bids a thousand fifty on Mr. Covington but withdraws when Cassandra tells her and Attendee 2 to reconsider, referring to some agreement they have. In Chapter 6, if you say you are all here to support the community, she will remember how everyone pitched in to build the park. She resembles Lorelai Lee. 'Attendee/Guest 2' He comments that Plymouth auction rules make things much easier. He also bids on Mr. Covington until Cassandra intervenes. In Chapter 6, he wonders if they'll teach the tango in the dance hall if you say that the hall will be a place for everyone. He resembles Chadley Fortnum. 'Bidder 1' If you stall the auction by telling that nobody is bidding on Elijah because they're confused about Plymouth auction rules, she will agree that she is more familiar with Oxford Cottage auction rules, leading to Cassandra explaining the rules in one minute. She bids on Mayor Dixon as a chance to talk about the loud squirrels outside her house and her initiatives on squirrel control. She calls some of the squirrels quite suspicious. Mayor Dixon is relieved when you bid on him/her to prevent the date with her. She resembles Elena Vo from Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Bidder 2' She is a bidder on the auction and bids sixty dollars on Officer Keith. She resembles Carmen. 'Bidder 3' She is a bidder on the auction. She only appears if? She resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries. 'Bouncer' He only appears if you choose to follow Cassandra. He blocks your way from entering the VIP hall. Chapter 6 'Guest 3' After your speech to try to solicit more donations, this guest says maybe she could chip in more since it's for a good cause. Her character model resembles Cecile Contreras from the Perfect Match series. 'Smalltowngirl' After the picture of Cassandra and Mr. Covington hits the gossip page, commenters respond with their insults towards you and support towards Cassandra. This one calls you a witch. 'Betterbusiness' This one doesn't want you to represent him/her since you work in the mayor's office. 'Truelovekiss' This one supports Cassandra and Mr. Covington working on their relationship. 'Cupcakecutie' This one believes Mr. Covington won't fall for your tricks. 'Revolutionnow' This one demands that people call to oust you from the mayor's office. 'Goldeningracetown' This one says you could damage the Covington name. 'Richbxtch' This one calls you a gold-digging tramp. Chapter 7 'Gossipkweeni76' This user finds Mr. Covington and Cassandra "waaaaaay cute" and asks when they can get rid of you. 'Southernbellecutie' This commenter says that you are trifling with Cassandra and Mr. Covington's relationship and that you'll have to deal with them. 'Calf' You get to pet it. 'Cat' You get to pet it. Luisa is drawn to it, and tells you that she may or may not continue to pet it when you go horseback riding. 'Emu' You get to pet it. It resembles the emu from Wishful Thinking. 'Horse' You get to pet him. You also later ride this or an identical looking horse. 'Piglet' You get to pet it. It resembles the pig from Big Sky Country, Book 2. 'Guide' The guide offers to saddle up horses for you and your friends. Luisa decides not to ride, and you ride either with the mayor or Mr. Covington. His character model resembles Seth and Cid. Chapter 9 'Navya' Navya is the bakery owner whose bakery is one that the mayor wants renovated. When you first meet her, she is rude towards you because of what she saw online about you. She is also in a bad mood due to fighting with her longtime girlfriend who is also her business partner. She eventually apologizes for her behavior and tells you she wants to shut the bakery down because she doesn’t want to run it by herself. You try to cheer her up by having her and your girl friends have a "Girls' Night Out". She eventually feels a little better, but she can't help thinking about her girlfriend. You all go over to her girlfriend's house and with the right choices, you can encourage them to make up and try again. 'Trent' Chapter 10 'Guy (1)' This guy notices Mariana from across the room and invites her to leave with him. When she turns him down, he hands her his business card, which she also throws away. His character model resembles Ryan Summers. 'Kylie' Kylie is the party girl at the bar who helps Navya let loose. Her character model resembles Hayley from The Elementalists series. 'Guy (2)' This guy invites Mariana to dance, but she declines as well. His character model resembles Keo Parata from the LoveHacks series. 'Bartender' He gives you and your friends Bronco Juice shots. You only drink half because it's too sweet for you, and you thought he said it was non-alcoholic, but misheard him answer your sister's question. His character model resembles Krom's human glamour form from Nightbound. 'Karen' Karen is Navya's ex-girlfriend. At the end of the night, you and the girls head over to Karen's house for Navya to reconcile with her. If you're successful, your sister will make you a new patch for your blanket. If you're mildly successful, they still get back together but their relationship is still on thin ice. Her character model resembles Yvette from the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 12 'Senator Fairchild' At the governor's gala, he tells everyone to avert their eyes, thinking you and Cassandra are having a quarrel. His name is revealed if you stayed away in Chapter 11 to hear your friends discuss the governor's guest list. He calls himself the Southern Baron of Steel. His character model resembles Tristan Dumont from The Heist: Monaco. 'Governor Finch' Once the governor's alone, Mayor Dixon tries to talk to him but is shut down. You and your friends promise to try again later in the party. His character model resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. 'Dealer' While you and your friends wait to talk to the governor, you play Cordonian blackjack. The dealer has 16 points. His character model resembles Nikos Anastopoulos from the Perfect Match series. '??? (Governor's wife)' Selma says that you and your friends are talking to the wrong person if you want to change the governor's mind. You see his very pregnant wife sitting nearby. Her character model resembles Grace Liao from The Freshman series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Baby Bump' Characters